Summer at Mahora Academy
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: This is a story of what a first date could be like for Kotaro Inugami. Kotaro asks Chizune out and we get to come along for an amusing date. Filled with typical Negima! humor. Spoiler warning! Story is during Vol 19's summer break arc. read and review


It was the middle of summer at Mahora Academy. Kotaro had been doing not much of anything that day really so he had asked Chizuru out on a date. He had been pondering the words that Yue had said to him before the Mahora Budokai, 'One who does not know love can never know true power.' So he had been thinking about this for some time now and his would start with asking someone out. Kotaro realized this would seem forward but he tried anyway. It had surprised him that Chizuru had accepted. So there he was, waiting for her in the World Tree plaza. The date idea he had proposed to her was to get something to eat and then take a walk around the Mahora campus. Just standing there made Kotaro feel rather stupid looking. Passersby gave him looks and whispered about his rather recent performance at the Budokai. He sighed and spoke to himself "Grr… Where is Chizuru-san? I told her three o'clock. Here it is already three thirty. I hope that chibi-Yue was telling the truth when she spoke all that nonsense about love being the way to finding true strength. Hopefully Asuna-san won't get mad at me for calling off my end of practice for today." He stared into the azure skies above Mahora and sighed once again.

Chizuru Naba, stunning as always, walked up to Kotaro. She smiled and said "Hey Kotaro-kun. Where exactly was it that you wanted to go eat?" Kotaro was taken aback by how pretty she was. It was something he had noticed since he had first come to live at Mahora Academy. "I was thinking maybe we could, you know, go over to Chao Bao Zi and get something there." He nervously said. He blushed a little bit when he looked at her. It was something he had never done before. Chizuru smiled and nodded her agreement. "Lead the way Kotaro-kun."

They both started walking in the general direction of Mahora's restaurant area. The streets of the campus were uncrowned. It wasn't a truly busy day in Mahora City as some called it. Students from various classes were seen running here and there, sitting, talking, and various other things. AS they walked further they ran into Konoka and Setsuna. Kotaro hadn't been watching where he was going so he literally walked into Setsuna. "Oww…sorry about that Setsuna-san, wasn't paying attention. What are you two up to? Negi and Asuna-san take off as well?" He stared at the two, looking at them suspiciously. Rumor had it they had been secretly dating, but that was unreliable scuttlebutt from Haruna. Here in front of him however were facts that supported the rumor. The two had been caught on a date. This was going to be funny to see how they got out of it. "Set-chan and I are on a da…" Konoka started before being interrupted by Setsuna "IT'S NOTHING!! We are not out on a 'date' or anything like you two obviously are. We were just walking around that's all." Setsuna had this embarrassed look in her eyes and Kotaro could tell she was covering up the truth. "So you guys are out on a date." Chizuru spoke up quietly smiling. "I wish the best for you two. Come on Kotaro-kun; let's leave these two to their own devices." Setsuna could only stare at Chizuru stuttering nonsense.

After they had left the two 'lovebirds' alone, they made their way to Chao Bao Zi. They found seats and waited to be served. Ku Fei walked up and asked them, "Nihao Kotaro-san, Chizuru-san. You two are wanting something good? The dumplings is best I hear." Kotaro had always found it a bit hard to fully understand Ku sometimes with the way she spoke. Kotaro replied to Ku, "Yeah, I'll have some of those dumplings Ku-san. What are you having Chizuru-san?" Chizuru smiled and said "I'll have the same as well Ku-san." As Ku walked away to get their order Chizuru spoke up. "You know Kotaro-kun you don't have to really use honorifics after my name anymore. You may call me Chizuru-chan if you so wish. I think it's only appropriate since you live with me, Natsumi-chan, and Ayaka-san." Kotaro quietly agreed "So, Chizuru-chan, what do you think of me?" Kotaro asked hesitantly as their food was brought to them. Kotaro realized that as soon as he asked that question that it was blunt. "Well Kotaro-kun," she replied," I think that you are an amazing person. You did really well during the Budokai and from what I hear you are training with Nagase-san and Negi-sensei. I hope that is going well. Now it's my turn to ask you something Kotaro-kun. Why did you ask me out on this date?" Kotaro slowly swallowed the dumpling he had shoved into his mouth. He hadn't expected this. He found that his response came out of him before he could stop it. "I did it because I like you Chizuru-chan. I've liked you since I met you." The words just came out. He didn't try and cover it up though. The words were all true. He really did love her.

They finished up the rest of their food in silence. Chizuru had some thinking to do before replying to Kotaro. As they walked back to the dorms where they both lived Chizuru spoke up, "I too have felt something toward you. I just could never explain it until now. With what you said at lunch, I feel the same. I like you too Kotaro." Both of them smiled and then something unexpected happened. Chizuru kissed Kotaro. It was unexpected but welcome to Kotaro. He enjoyed it for that moment.

Then out of nowhere Ayaka came up and yelled, "What in the world are you two doing?! Did you just kiss him Chizuru-san? And shame on you Kotaro for being the one she kissed!!" The moment just dissolved when Ayaka and Kotaro started arguing. Kotaro now had something new in his life besides fighting. He had Chizuru.


End file.
